Keeping Watch
by Lossy
Summary: Danny and his family get invited to hunt ghosts in an old hotel far away from Amity Park. Things that go bump in the night? Scratching at the walls, shadowy figures sitting in corners? Danny knows he has nothing to fear, being a ghost himself, so why does he feel like curling up under the covers and hiding every night that they spend there?
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping Watch**

Chapter one:Sufferin Spooks

* * *

Maddie Fenton sat at the kitchen table, flipping through the daily mail. She scoffed, tossing it haphazardly onto the table in front of her.

"Junk. Junk. Junk." she frowned, her lips pursing together. A thick white envelope with her address scrawled on it caught her attention.

"What could this be?" She flipped the envelope over and examined it closely. There was a thick wax seal on the back of it. She tore it open. The wax seal popped off the paper, bits of red clattering to the table. She ignored the mess and pulled at the envelope's contents. She read quickly eyebrows raising in surprise as she went.

"Sufferin spooks." She slapped the paper down onto the table and called out for her husband.

"Jack!" Her husband's name hadn't finished leaving her mouth before he suddenly appeared next to her in a rush of loud noise and shouting,

"Where's the ghost!" He cried, cocking the gun in his hand. The weapon whined quietly, charging up.

"In Washington!" She grabbed the piece of paper and shoved it in her husband's face. He went cross-eyed as he grabbed the letter and started reading. By the end of it, his eyes were wide and his excitement matched his wife's.

"Suffern spooks!" Jack laughed and slammed the paper down on the table. The little red wax bits rattled, some falling onto the floor.

"Wait till we tell the kids!" Maddie leafed through the other papers that had been stuffed into the small envelope.

"Tell the kids what?" Maddie glanced up from the paper, as her daughter walked in. She held up the letter and smiled.

"We're invited." She paused and waited for jazz to scan the letter.

"Dear Family of Fenton's." Jazz glanced up at her mother, an incredulous look on her face. Maddie's smile never waived. She just nodded her head, waiting for her daughter to continue. Jazz sighed and grabbed the letter out of her mother's hands.

"Dear family of Fenton's. It is with great honor and desperation that I call upon thee in my hour of greatest need. My name is Stella Stewart of the Stewart family fortune and Mansion in Snoqualmie city." Jazz took a deep breath,

"-Mom, this is ridiculous. This person can not be serious. Who writes like this?" Maddie continued to smile excitedly, her daughter's negative comments having no effect on her at all.

"Keep reading sweetie!" Maddie gestured with her hands and waited patiently. Jazz rolled her eyes but kept going.

"I implore, nay, beg of you to heed my request. I am a person of considerable wealth and resource and have found myself in a bit of a supernatural bind. You see, my incredible mansion has been overrun with ghosts and so I am calling out in desperation to find the best ghost hunters of the country to aid me in my extermination procedures. If you would be so kind as to lend me your time, You would be greatly compensated and-" Jazz stopped reading and lowered the piece of paper.

"You're being hired to hunt a ghost?" She asked. Maddie snatched the paper out of her hand and shoved a new one in its place.

"That's not all! This person says that we can bring along any technology we need, our airfare will be paid for, housing is taken care of and we can bring anyone we like. Including you kids." Maddie showed Jazz all the paperwork.

"That sounds a little suspicious." Jazz scanned all of the papers, worry creasing her brows. "Actually a LOT susspicious."

"Yes. I plan on doing some research into it before we make any decisions. But how exciting would it be! A family vacation!"

"With ghosts!" Jack added, wrapping an arm around Maddie. She clasped her hands together and stared at Jazz expectantly. This was her element. Getting paid to hunt ghosts? To help people? To learn more about ghosts outside of Amity? It all sounded too perfect to be true. It was at that moment that the front door slammed open violently. Maddie jumped, startled again and peered around the wall and into the living room. Danny strode in through the door arguing loudly with his friend Tucker. Sam trailed after them, an indifferent glare on her face.

"I'm not saying we lost the match because of you Tuck. I'm just saying that if you had followed my game plan we would have finally beat that level." Danny shrugged his shoulders and Tucker spluttered angrily.

"Your game plan!?" The two boys stormed up the stairs towards Danny's room, Sam closed the door gently as they raced upwards. The gothic teen noticed them in the kitchen and waved.

"Hey." She turned and hurried up the stairs after her friends. Maddie smiled fondly at the three and returned to the letter on the kitchen table.

"Anyway. What do you think Jazz? Would you be interested in a little family bonding time in Washington?" Maddie asked. Jazz sighed.

"Sorry, but no. You know I have a lot of studying I need to get done before school starts. I need to be at the top of my game." She explained looking down at the strange letter. Maddie felt a stab of pride at her daughter's diligence.

"Why don't you think about it, In the meantime, I'm going to look into this and see if it's actually real. Just think! A family vacation, with ghosts, that we're getting paid for!" Maddie gleefully scooped up the papers and headed for the basement, Jack trailing after her. She turned just before shutting the door and called to her daughters retreating form.

"Oh and Jazz! Ask your brother if he would like to come with us!" Maddie shut the door, not waiting for her eldest child's response.

* * *

Jazz groaned and ran a hand through her long red hair. That letter had anxiety curling in her stomach. Suspicious trips across the country that sounded too good to be true? Why in the world would her mother think that something like that would be legit? Or safe? Shaking her head the teen headed towards the stairs. She could just pick out the sound of Sam yelling something at Danny and Tucker.

As she neared the room she began to pick out the boys' voice.

"Geeze sam." That was Danny, he sounded slightly awed.

"It's not like you-" whatever Tucker was going to say was cut off by Sam as she began to rant and rave about the game that the three of them had been arguing about. Apparently, she had some pretty strong feelings about what both of her friends had done that had caused their game to fail. Jazz smiled to herself as she stood outside of her little brothers' door. It was so, so nice to hear her brother and his friends arguing over something as normal as a video game. Any chance her brother got to be a normal kid was something she relished in. She worried about the fighting, danger, and responsibility that he shouldered daily. The room fell silent and there was a brief beat before,

"I can hear you breathing Jazz." Danny's voice drifted from behind the closed door and Jazz smiled, pushing open the door as she cursed her little brothers super hearing.

"I didn't want to interrupt such an important discussion." Jazz explained, a smug smile on her face. Sam rolled her eyes and flopped down onto Danny's bed.

"Please. Don't get them started again." She groaned. Tucker was sitting at Danny's computer, twirling in the computer chair that sat there and Danny was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Jazz examined them all, once again pleased at the normalcy of the scene in front of her.

"Whats up?" Danny asked from his spot on the floor. Jazz looked down at him and realized he was putting together a little model rocket. A crumpled instruction sheet spread out next to him.

"Mom and Dad got hired to exterminate some ghosts in Washington."

"D.C.?" Tucker asked, his face in his PDA as he twirled absent-mindedly in his chair.

"No. Washington State. Apparently, some really rich people want Mom and Dads expertise. They offered to buy the plane tickets and put them up in their mansion until the ghost is gone." Jazz explained the situation. Watching as her brother delicately added something to his rocketship.

"Huh." Was the only response she got from her little brother. Sam and Tucker didn't look particularly interested either. Sam was staring at the ceiling a, sleepy look on her face while Tucker continued to tap away at his PDA.

"That's it? A mysterious letter from some rich person shows up and they offer to fly mom and dad down to Washington and pay for everything and you don't find that even a little suspicious?" Jazz asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Danny turned his baby blue eyes up to his sister.

"Of course it sounds suspicious." Danny scoffed, he fumbled with a little paintbrush for his model rocket and looked over at Sam, who had propped herself up on the bed with her elbows.

"That whole scenario reeks of something Vlad would do." Sam interjected. Danny just nodded his head in agreement. Jazz looked between the two of them.

"And what? You couldn't be bothered to care about that or what? What's going on here?" She asked. The three exchanged a glance.

"Well." Danny put the little paintbrush down and looked up at his sister, giving her his full attention.

"Vlad had a little meltdown." he started. A strange look passed over his face. Weariness, discomfort... fear.

"What happened?" Jazz asked. She hadn't heard anything about Vlad.

"He finally lost his shit!" Sam took up the explanation when Danny appeared too uncomfortable to continue it. "He came at Danny with everything he had. Screaming about owning Danny, Owning his mom, owning everything." Tucker nodded,

"It was wild."

"It was scary," Danny added still looking at his sister. Jazz stepped forward and sat down on the ground next to Danny. She had been so pleased just moments ago about the amount of normalcy and now...

"Did he hurt you?" She asked, her voice cracking at the thought. She regretted the question as soon as she asked it. She knew her little brother was always getting hurt, but Vlad was different. She had seen them fight once or twice. Vlad was incredibly powerful. Much more powerful than Danny. Her brother shrugged again.

"Yeah. He beat the crap out of me. We finally got him sucked into the thermos, though." Danny sighed and picked up his little brush and just like that the tense moment between the three of them dissolved. Sam flopped back down onto the bed, Tucker reinserted his face into his PDA and Jazz fell silent.

"So where is he now?" she asked.

"He's in my backpack. We don't know what to do with him. I didn't want to release him back into the ghost zone. Not with the way he was acting. He would just come back and then who knows what he would do." Danny blew out a puff of air. And Jazz blinked in surprise.

"He's in your backpack?" She snickered at the thought. Her little brother's arch nemesis was in his backpack. She felt some of the tension leaving her shoulders.

"Yup." Danny didn't ask her why she had laughed. He understood why. His life was just weird like that.

"So, yeah. It can't be Vlad." Sam concluded from the bed. Jazz looked over at her and the room fell back into silence. The psychologist to be pushed herself up from the floor.

"Right then. Well, Mom told me to ask you if you wanted to go with them to Washington." Jazz finally delivered the message her mom had given her. Danny scoffed from his spot on the floor.

"I can't just leave Amity. Who would defended it from ghosts." He asked. Jazz had figured her brother would feel that way.

"I'm just warning you that mom was really excited. She said it would be a... Good Family Vacation." Jazz shared a look with her brother.

"Oh man..." Danny groaned and flopped backward onto the floor. He knew what that meant just the same as she did.

"Moms not going to let us stay here. She's going to force us all to bond." Jazz sighed. Danny glared up the ceiling.

"Suffering Spooks." He groaned. Jazz laughed.

* * *

Danny woke up the next morning to the sound of his parent's loud voices echoing up from the kitchen. He could make out his dad yelling something about ghosts. His mom's voice was much quieter, but he could still hear her excitement. Danny pulled the blankets over his head. He had only been woken up once in the night, by some random weasel ghost that was flying aimlessly, destroying things as it went through the city. The encounter had left him with a couple bruises, but other than that he was relatively unscathed. He was, however, exhausted. The voices died down somewhat and Danny felt himself drifting off, back to sleep. He wasn't aware of just how long he remained in that half awake, half asleep state before his door was slammed open. Danny yelped and flung himself off his bed, just managing to stop the intangibility that he was reflexively calling up when he spotted his father.

"Dad!" Danny shrieked and pulled the blanket that had fallen off the bed with him around himself, "Can I get a little privacy?" Danny tugged the blanket tightly around himself and shuffled back towards his bed.

"Sorry Dan-o," Jack yelled, his voice anything but sorry. "Your mom and I have something we wanted to talk to you and your sister about! Downstairs!" Jack stood and stared expectantly as Danny crawled back into his bed and flopped down sideways onto it.

"Daaad..." Danny groaned and curled up under his blanket, eyes closed tightly. "If it's about that ghost hunting thing in Washington then I don't want to go." Danny groused.

"Aw, come one son. Your mom's been really excited about it! It's going to be really fun. All of us, in a faraway state, hunting ghosts together!" Jack reached for Danny's blanket and tugged it off him. Danny gave a yelp as he was suddenly exposed to the cold air and looked blearily up at his father who was still talking animatedly.

"-Not to mention how much we can learn about ecto-entities untainted by Amity parks natural-" Danny rolled out of bed, ignoring the rest of his father's sentence.

"Okay, okay dad. I'm coming..." Danny sighed and headed for his door, noticing the slight dent in the wall from his father's exuberant entrance. Jack smiled widely and smacked Danny on the back, nearly sending him falling to the floor. Stumbling Danny grumbled his complaints as he sleepily made his way downstairs. Jazz was sitting at the kitchen table in her Pjs, her long red hair in a messy bun.

"Oh good!" Maddie clapped her hands together and gestured at a chair. Danny slipped into his seat and glanced over at the clock on the stove. It was 8am. Not an ungodly hour to be awake, but no teenager wanted to be awake at 8am on a Saturday morning. Especially when the reason for that was something as lame as a family vacation.

"Now kids, I'm sure you both know about the letter." Maddie held up the letter that had come in the mail, and Danny couldn't help but glare at it.

"Well, I made some phone calls and looked into this place and it looks like a really ritzy place!"

"I thought it was someone's house?" Danny asked.

"It's a mansion." Jazz clarified.

"Its a hotel," Maddie explained smiling. "A refurbished hotel, that this Mrs. Stewart has made into her home. She's a very well-known figure in Washington state. And she seems to be experiencing some ghost trouble. Your father and I figured we can go, eliminate the ghosts and then spend some time bonding!" Maddie set down some pictures of the hotel. Danny scanned them quickly. They did look pretty fancy.

"There's a swimming pool, a gym, an amusement park, and separate rooms for all of us! Not to mention free breakfasts, lunches, and dinners." Maddie ruffled Danny's hair and gestured towards the floor. Danny looked down and noticed four different duffle bags full of equipment.

"What's all that..." Danny asked scanning the bags.

"Ghost weapons and equipment. We don't know what were getting into just yet so we thought we would bring a wide variety of things."

"Well." Danny smiled thinly at his parents "I hope you guys have a blast down in Washington. I'm going to go back to bed now." Danny moved to get up but his father prevented him with a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast son! This is a family vacation!"

"Our plane tickets are for Sunday. At 5am." Maddie explained

"But that's tomorrow!" Danny couldn't just up and leave, he needed to make preparations! He needed to tell Sam and Tucker.

"That's why we woke you up so early! So you can get ready!" Jack said as if it was obvious.

"Now is a perfect time. School is starting up in a couple weeks and we haven't had any family outings all summer!" Maddie explained. Jazz and Danny looked between one another. The halfa felt a swirl of cold burst in his chest and float out of his mouth. With a quiet gasp, Danny pushed himself from his seat and headed for the stairs.

"Great. Just great." He grumbled, ignoring Jazz's concerned stare.

Line break.

Danny sat on the airplane to Washington state. His father was crammed into the seat next to him, his mother and his sister across the isle. Squished against the wall Danny attempted to get comfortable.

"You would think this rich lady could afford first class," Danny grumbled twisting to look out the window. He had left Tucker and Sam with instructions to watch over the town. He had flown them each specter deflectors and weapons and thermoses and had spent the entire night hunting down every single stray ghost in the city, trapping them in a thermos and dumping them into the ghost zone. They only had three thermoses and his own thermos was currently crammed into his parent's bags. The ghost weapons and gear had to have special permissions to be brought on board, but apparently, his parents had been working for the government long enough to of already obtained those special permits. Danny sighed again and leaned his head on the window. The cool glass felt nice. He thought about the town, about leaving it unprotected allowing all the other ghost free reign through his space. The thought made his chest clench uneasily. He wished he could go back. Closing his eyes he tried to stop thinking about Amity. He fell into a restless sleep, the town and its ghosts plaguing his dreams.

* * *

Hello fellow Fanfic Fanatics! Thank you for reading this first chapter. It has been a super suuper long time since I last wrote anything and I have to say, im pretty rusty. This was just a quick warmup. I actually have a lot more written for this story, but when i dont feel like writing, I edit! So ta-daaa! Story!

I don't have much to say on this, since its only the first chapter! but if anyone want to chat with me or talk about this fanfiction or your fanfictions, or annnything at all! Then send me a message! dont be shy! I dont have very many friends who like fanfictions or well, anything fandom or art related so I would love to hear from you! Once again thanks for reaading! !


	2. The Quiet Before The Storm

Chapter 2: The Quiet before the storm

* * *

Danny glared up at the building they were supposed to stay at. Washington state, or rather, the Seattle area was nothing like imagined. If he had to pick one word to describe the city it would have been; Gray. The city was gray. The sky was covered in heavy gray clouds. The buildings were all gray, there were large puddles covering the gray sidewalks and the roadways. It was gray, and it was rainy. The rain wasn't even real rain. It was a constant mist that clung to everything and never got any lighter. He had only been in the city a couple of hours but so far, the only change in the weather had been for the misty atmosphere to turn into actual heavy rain, and then back into mist. The only colors he had spotted on the drive from the airport down to the place they were supposed to stay were the colors green and blue. These were the colors of the Seattle seahawks. He had learned the name quickly as there were signs all over the airport terminal that said things like, "Go hawks!" and "Hawks gear gets 10 percent off!" There were people in jerseys, and wearing green and blue scarfs and hats. There were shirts and flags. Flags everywhere. On the way to Snoqualmie Danny had seen huge flags on the outside of buildings, on the outsides of people's cars. Stuck into the back backs of people on bikes. There were buildings bathed in blue and green spotlights and stickers on nearly every car. There were even a couple cars and houses that were painted blue and green. Jazz had noticed the obsession with the football team and had pointed it out.

"Are you sure this trip has nothing to do with Vlad?" she had asked watching as a car drove by, matching flags sticking out of the side of its windows.

"Why would it have anything to do with that fruit loop," Danny asked. Looking up at the gray sky.

"Rich person, mansion, Ghosts and a strange football obsession?" Jazz lifted up her fingers as she listed the resemblance to their least favorite half ghost. Danny thought it over. She did have a point. If it wasn't for the fact that his arch-nemesis was currently trapped in his thermos then Danny would have been more on edge.

"Point taken. But I still don't think this has anything to do with him." Overall, there was a general atmosphere of unrealism to this place that Danny couldn't shake off. It was like he was in a bubble, a gray bubble where the colors, the sounds, the sites were all muted and covered in rainy water and the only kind of conversation he could get out of the people who weren't huddled inside of their rainproof coats was about the Seahawks. Danny had hoped that the mansion they were going to be staying at would be a lot better.

His hopes had been too high.

It was nothing like the pamphlet that he held in his hands.

"This is where were staying?" Danny asked, adjusting the duffle bag slung over his shoulder. His parents had stuck him with two of the four duffle bags that they had brought. Jazz had the other two. His sister huffed and puffed as she carried her heavy burden up the front steps of the building.

"It's not that bad..." She panted hurrying to get under the cover of the balcony and out of the misty air. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles and was frizzy from the rain. Danny followed after her, having a much easier time with his own burden thanks to his enhanced strength. His parents called to them from the taxi they had taken to the old hotel. And that's what it was too, An old run down hotel. They had traveled an hour to make it to the smallest town Danny had ever seen and another half an hour to travel far out of that town and into the mountains. The hotel was huge, it dingy white paint peeling off in huge chunks. Creeping thick vines covered most of the windows and walls. There was a single water fountain in the middle of the driveway that was overflowing with murky brown water and covered in green algae and sticks and thousands of little tadpoles. Overall the hotel looked like it had seen better days. Jazz looked up at the building, her eyes wide as she took in the state of it.

"Well. It definitely looks haunted." She declared trying to peer in through one of the dirt covered windows. Danny snorted.

"Looks haunted? Jazz we live in a haunted town. None of our buildings look like this. This place looks like crap." Danny turned on his heel and hurried over to his parents. They were still struggling with more luggage and he reached out to help them. His mom tossed him some more bags with a quick,

"Thank you sweetie!" while his dad paid the taxi driver. Soon everyone's bags were under the relatively dry space in front of the door.

"Now I know this place is a little..." Maddie looked around as if searching for the right word

"Rundown." Danny supplied.

"Scary." Jazz added.

"Perfect." Jack gave his wife an encouraging smile.

"Not, What we expected." Maddie gave her two children a warning look, as she reached for the front door and gave a sturdy knock.

"But remember, they are offering us their hospitality, and we are here on a job. Maybe once the ghosts are taken care of we can go and explore the town or something!"

"And do what?" Jazz asked. Danny thought back to the town they had driven through, there had been a park. But unless the rain lightened he doubted that there would be any exploring . A slight breeze kicked up and small clanking sounds caught Danny's attention. He looked up and noticed wind chimes hanging from the roof of the porch shelter. There were all different kinds, expensive looking ones with straight metal bars, ones with seashells and bits of colorful glass, and old bottles. Danny pointed them out to his sister.

"Huh." Jazz watched them all click together lightly in the soft breeze. "I hadn't noticed them." She wiped some of the rainwater from her face as the wind blew it under their cover. Danny didn't comment, instead watching as his dad reached for the old rusted brass handle on the door and tried it.

"Jack!" Maddie reprimanded half-heartedly. Danny was happy to watch as the door swung open with little resistance from his father.

"Come on Mads, it's raining, maybe they didn't hear us." Jack pushed the door all the way open and picked up some of the bags at his feet. He gestured for Jazz to walk in.

"Finally. Jazz grabbed the straps of the bags she had set on the ground and drug them into the hotel's foyer. Maddie and Danny followed her and Jack shut the door behind them all. Danny looked around them. The inside of the house wasn't much better than the outside of the house. It was clean, for the most part. But the walls had bare patches where the wallpaper had ripped off. There were dusty cobwebs up in the corners, cracks on the walls, stains on the floor, and a single naked light bulb hung in the center of the room, illuminating a large square brass receptionist desk. Behind the desk was a huge staircase that went straight back and led to a huge oak door. The door was out of place, clean oak and shiny. Its golden handle sparkling in the harsh light. Pristine white curtains made out of some kind of thin see through material hung over the door like a veil. On either side of the oak door was more staircases. These ones leading to the left and the other to the right. Both leading up to a balcony type platform that wrapped around the upper portion of the forey.

"Cozy," Danny commented, glancing at the faded paintings of old white men in business suits that hung on the wall. Maddie shot him a look but didn't comment on his sarcasm.

"Hello?" She called out. They quietly waited, Danny held his breath and strained his hearing. He could hear soft noises. The jangling of the wind chimes outside, the soft patter of the rain against the windows. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, he could hear a soft shuffling sound, like someone dragging a blanket across the floor. He looked up at the balcony above their heads, wondering if someone was up there. Suddenly a loud bang from in front of them cause him to jump and fall into his father, the oak doors had been thrown open, the thin curtains being blasted to the side. A woman stood in the door frame. She fanned herself with a small white fan.

"Greetings!" She rushed out of the room, grabbing fistfuls of her poofy white dress and hiked it up as she descended the stairs quickly. Her white heels making clicking noises on the stained hardwood floors. Maddie was the first person to compose herself.

"E-excuse the intrusion." She shook herself out of the shock of the woman's appearance and strode forward to meet the woman. Danny blinked in surprise, he felt pressure on his arm and looked over to see Jazz clinging to him and staring at the woman with wide teal eyes. Danny smirked her.

"Scared?" he asked pulling his arm free. Jazz turned to him, glaring.

"Of course I'm scared! She just crashed in here like that..." Jazz took a deep breath and pulled at the hem of her shirt, composing herself.

"Come on kids. Let's go meet our hostess." Jack, who had been standing behind his children placed a hand on each of their shoulders and directed them towards Maddie and the woman. Danny felt anxiety filling his chest as he approached. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end again and goosebumps rose on his arms. He resisted the urge to dig his feet into the ground. He swallowed thickly and shot a quick glance up at his father. He felt the sudden urge to hide behind his dad and squashed the baffling desire. The sound around him began to fade as he was dragged closer to the woman. It felt like he was sinking into a pool of water, dipping further and further away from the surface, the air around him grew colder, a deep wet cold that seeped into his chest, bypassed his human heart and encased itself around his ghostly core. The wet heavy cold feeling rattled him and soon he was standing in front of the woman, all sound around him silent. The woman turned in slow motion, her smile was wide, her blood red lips stretched thinly over her pale face. She opened her mouth to speak and all the sound around him rushed back in, the oppressing atmosphere, the soundless ringing all disappeared, she spoke.

"Salutations!" She blinked her heavily mascaraed eyes at Danny and stared at him expectantly. Danny let out a quick short breath and stumbled backward into his dad for the second time that day. He reached up and clutched at his chest. His heart was beating wildly, he could feel his core, buried deep within his humanity pulsing with a primal warning. Something was very very wrong about this lady.

"Hey." He managed to choke out and cleared his throat roughly. "I should grab the bags." he gestured at the bags still by the entrance.

"Nonsesnse!" She waved her hand and Danny flinched as she moved, but nothing happened. Everything was back to normal. He glanced at Jazz. His sister seemed unaffected. Had he imagined that strange feeling?

"I'll have the butler grab those for you. You're my guests now!" She turned to Maddie and grabbed her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about a single thing. I am ever so grateful to you for coming on such short notice." She turned to Jack and smiled at him as well.

"Yes. Well, this is what we do for a living. We are more than happy to help." Maddie nodded her head and looked to Jack. Her husband nodded enthusiastically.

"That's right!" His hand, which was still on Danny's shoulder tightened as he spoke. "We're the greatest hunters in Amity park! It only makes sense that you would call us to help you!" Jacks' voice was loud and Danny felt himself relaxing at the familiarity of it.

"I say! That is fantastic." The woman clapped her hands together and looked between Jazz and Danny.

"My name is Stella Stuart." She extended her hand to Danny. Danny eyed it cautiously and reached out. She shook his hand vigorously. Her grip was tight, but other than that, nothing happened. The feeling didn't come back, her skin didn't burn him, nothing exploded. Danny eyed her warily as she shook Jazzes hand as well.

"It's a pleasure." Jazz smiled politely at her. The woman laughed, throwing her head back and covering her mouth with her hand.

"How delightful you are." She turned suddenly, her old-fashioned poofy dress twirling around her.

"You're the last ones here, I'm afraid. That's why I didn't hear you knocking. I did invite some other people here you see. I wasn't sure who was going to accept my invitation." She started up the stairs and gestured for the Fenton's to follow her. They obliged, listening as she talked.

"There are other hunters here?" Danny asked. He didn't like the sound of that. He could handle his parents and all their technology. But he wasn't sure how well he could hide from a group of other strange ghost hunting experts.

"Oh no. Not hunters. Your parents are the only hunters I reached out too." Stella explained. Danny frowned at that.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked. Danny looked over at his sister. She seemed slightly worried, Danny supposed that was natural. She was always being over protective.

"Oh well. The woman reached the top of the stairs and stood in front of the oak door.

"I invited a Psychic. A Medium and Ghost Investigators." She looked down at them. "And you. The ghost hunters." Her smile was huge on her face her eyes wide. She turned and flung the doors open. Arms held wide at her sides.

"And now, The fun can begin!"

Danny followed Stella through the clean oak doors and into the dining room. The room itself was open and airy, there were wooden floors and giant glass windows with heavy red velvet curtains. A large burning fireplace warmed up the entire room. And there was a huge wooden table sitting in the middle of the room on top of a very expensive looking decorative rug. Danny's eyes fell on the large Crystal chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. It was swinging slightly and for some reason the sight of it made Danny feel uneasy. He tore his eyes away from the sight and examined the group of people sitting at the table. Stella gestured for them all to stand up. They quickly complied, setting down various plates of food that had been put out for them to eat.

"Fenton Family. This is the team!" She headed over to the person closest to her. It was a tall man, with tanned white skin, blond hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine!" The man took a dramatic step forward, his polished black shoes clicking as loudly as Stella's high heels on the floor. He bowed lowly, the short black cape he was wearing fluttering around him and hiding his three-piece suit. Danny made a face and looked over at Jazz. His sister appeared to be stifling a laugh.

"The name is Aleksander Holgar. I am a very strong and powerful Medium." The man introduced himself. Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Whats that?" Jazz asked curiously. The man seemed to positively vibrate at the question. A large smile covered his face as he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.

"My dear!" He twirled on the spot and was suddenly in front of Jazz, clasping her hand delicately in his own. Jazz startled and leaned backward as the man leaned forward, his smoldering blue eyes gazing into her face. Danny bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the look of undisguised disgust on his sister's face.

"I am an expert in all forms of supernatural callings, and rituals. Seances, cursed objects, summoning circles and all things like it. I can contact and connect with all manner of spirit using varying magical methods." He explained placing a light kiss on the back of Jazz's hand. Jazz yanked her hand away and muttered,

"Yuk!" wiping the kiss off on her pant leg. The man didn't seem to notice or care. He just twirled away, Reaching for Danny next. Danny performed his own evasive maneuvers and ended up plastered to his dad's side, both his hands stuffed into his armpits to keep the man away from him. Danny had expected the medium to take the hint and dance away, instead, the man, grabbed his father's hand and placed a delicate kiss on it, then did the same for his mom. Jack looked delighted at the gesture, Maddie neutrally polite. When the man was done introducing himself in his very odd way he skipped back to the table and sat up on the surface casually.

"So pleased to meet you." He gave them a much more reserved bow and then Stella began to clap furiously.

"Oh! SO wonderful. Simply wonderful." She looked around at the table and then pointed at an empty chair. Danny started, realizing that the chair wasn't empty at all. There was a woman still sitting in the seat. She had been so quiet, and still that he hadn't even noticed her. She rose from her seat so slowly that not one strand of shoulder length black hair even stirred. She walked as if she was gliding. Her long straight black dress fanned out on the ground and Danny wondered if she was, in fact, floating somehow. She blinked the one eye that wasn't hidden behind her bangs. Her eye was covered in so much pitch black eye-shadow that when it closed it appeared as if a black hole was opening up on her face.

"I am. Reva Celestine." She stared directly at Danny, her eye unblinking and eerie. Danny squinted at her, wondering if she was even breathing, her eerie calm act was suddenly shattered when a wet sounding cough hacked its way out of her chest. She doubled up, a fist flying to mouth as she coughed into it. When she was done she groaned.

"Uuughhh. I'm the Psychic. I can see the auras of ghosts, I can hear their whispers and feel their intentions." She drifted back to her chair and settled down into it, a single tremor running through her thin frame as she continued to cough weakly into her hand. Stella smiled thinly at her and waited for a beat before rushing over to three other people. A woman with brown skin and curly brown hair waved at them.

"I'm Anne. I'm just here to see if any of this is real and try to catch some ghost activity on camera. This is my camera man, Ramon and my sound tech Tao." She gestured at them and they waved politely. Danny waited for more, but nothing came. The TV group seemed completely normal. They were all dressed casually, Anne, in a simple t-shirt. Her crew dressed similarly. It was then that his dad stomped forward.

"I'm Jack Fenton!" He practically yelled. His voice boisterous and extreme. Danny frowned as his mom joined her husband in the introduction.

"We are Amity parks greatest ghost hunters! It's a pleasure to meet all of you." she smiled happily at them. Anne perked up,

"Amity? As in Amity Park, Illinois?" The woman asked. Maddie nodded.

"You've heard of it?" She asked. Anne gestured for her camera man, Ramon, to pick up the camera. He did so silently and quickly.

"I have! That place has a lot of crazy rumors surrounding it." Soon Maddie found herself with a camera in her face and a boom mike over her head.

"Are those rumors true?" Anne asked. Maddie's eyebrows rose.

"Well, that entirely depends on what rumors you're referring to."

"Is the town infested with ghosts?" She asked.

"Of course! We have very strong corporal ecto entities that physically manifest at all times of the day. They are incredibly sentient and active." She explained. Anne looked over at Ramon and then back at Maddie.

"Fascinating. And what would you say is the cause for such a strong ecto presence in the city?" She asked. Maddie opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Stella.

"Now, now. You'll have plenty of time to interview each other later. For now! Let's all get to eating and then get tucked away in our rooms! The sooner we can get everyone settled, the faster we can begin searching for the ghost." Stella explained. The group of ghost experts exchanged glances with one another. With nothing to say to that, the entire group found a place at the table and sat down to continue eating from the buffet laid out before them. Danny chose a seat in between his parents and examined the table. There was a lot of fish, crabs, clams and general seafood mixed in with salads and huge vegetables. His sister sat across from him scooping up all the food and piling it high onto her plate. Danny reached for some fish. The mismatched group of people were all silent. The only noises were the scraping of silverware and the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof. Occasionally Danny heard a delicate ringing from outside as the wind disturbed the numerous wind chimes on the porch. Once everyone's plates were full of food there was a pregnant pause as the group waited expectantly. A couple eyes darted over to their host. Catching the looks the woman spread her arms wide and commanded,

"Well! Dig in!" She smiled and just like that the silent atmosphere was broken. Anne instantly returned to questioning Maddie.

"So, why do you think there are so many ghosts?"

"That has a lot to do with the ghost portal that me and my husband-" Danny tuned them out and looked across the table at Jazz. She was shoving seafood into her mouth. Danny picked at his fish.

"Geez. Hungry Jazz?" She swallowed her mouth full of food and stared at him, her lips pursed.

"Danny, Washington has got some of the best seafood in the country." She rolled her eyes and stabbed her salmon with her fork, her attention back on her food. Danny sighed and slumped in his chair nibbling on the food. A cold breeze danced across the back of his neck, and Danny's eyes widened slowly. He glanced around the table to see if anyone had noticed. But they hadn't. A cold feeling, similar to the feel of the ghost core sitting in his chest, sunk deep into his stomach. His arms broke out in goosebumps and the icy numbness spread out and filled his body. As if his head was packed with snow Danny blinked hard and once again began to notices as all the sounds around him began to slowly fade away. The faint chime of a bell, tossing restlessly in the wind. Danny blinked hard and held his breath, anticipation clawing at him. Something was going to happen. Something was happening. Danny moved his eyes, the rest of him frozen stiff, and scanned the table. Nobody seemed the notice the dread that was slowly suffocating the room. There was something stuck in his throat. Something hard, small, so cold it burned. Danny opened his mouth slowly, mist similar to his ghost sense fogged out, rolling thickly across his tongue in slow and lazy waves. Danny shuddered and closed his eyes tight jumping when a weight on his shoulder brought everything back to normal suddenly. Danny's wide eyes traveled up the arm and landed on his father's concerned face.

"You okay there Dan-o?" His dad asked, his voice was loud and he appeared completely causal. But Danny could tell he was concerned. Danny glanced over at Jazz again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, glancing to his sister, looking for her support, wondering what he should do. He didn't find answers in Jazz's face. She looked just as concerned as their father.

"You kind of spaced out there for a second little brother." Jazz smiled weakly and turned back down to her food. Danny spotted the tense set of her shoulder's,

"He does that all the time dad." Jazz's voice was strained. "Don't even worry about it." She stabbed a piece of broccoli on her plate with forced causality. Danny regarded his sister. Something was upsetting her, but she was acting casual. Danny wondered if she had felt the odd-whatever-that-was as well. Uncertain Danny agreed with his sister.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Danny amended and stabbed at his food vigorously. He stuffed his mouth full of fish and veggies and ignored his dad. Pretending to be engrossed in the meal. His eyes flicked up and he met his sisters gaze briefly before both teens went back to eating their food. They would talk afterward, but for now, they would pretend like nothing was going on.

* * *

Jazz shoved her food away from her and sighed. It had started off deliciously, but... She looked at her brother thoughtfully. He was still pretending to be enjoying his meal, Jazz could see that his thoughts were far away from the table. She wondered what had gotten into him so suddenly. Only a few minutes ago, she had looked up at his sudden shudder and had nearly called out to him when she got a look at his face. He had been white as a sheet, his eyes wide as dinner plates, his pupils shrunken down into small dots. His mouth had been open slightly, and as if it had crawled out, Jazz had watched his ghost sense slip from her brother's mouth. He hadn't even seemed to notice. Jazz had, though. She had seen his ghost sense many times before, and it never looked like that. Jazz needed to talk to her brother. She needed to know what had just happened, but she knew she couldn't risk doing anything in front of their parents. Or the other ghost hunters. She felt a twang of unease shoot through her. Perhaps it had not been such a good idea to let Danny come with them on this trip. He was a ghost surrounded by ghost hunters. Jazz wondered if she would have been able to keep him at home if she had come up with a good enough reason. Shaking the thoughts from her head she leaned back in her seat and attempted a casual, tired air.

"Gosh. I sure am stuffed." She turned to Ms. Stuart and flashed a grateful smile. "Is it all right If I excuse myself?" She asked. Stella smiled warmly back.

"Of course dear! Just leave the plates, the butler will be by to pick those up later." She waved a hand at Jazz and then turned back to the conversation she was having with the dark haired creepy lady. Jazz pushed away from the table, She glanced down at Danny and gave him what she hoped was a meaningful stare. Her brother blinked up at her and dropped his fork, waiting.

"Are our bags still by the door?" Jazz directed her question at Stella. The hostess turned from her conversation again, the smile never leaving her face.

"They should be."

"Oh. Well, I know you said the butler would grab them, but I have a personal one I need to take with me." Jazz smiled.

"Sure sure." Stella matched Jazz's expression,

"Danny." Jazz turned to her little brother. "Could you help me carry the bag upstairs. It's heavy." Jazz asked. Danny's eyebrows drew down for half a second before his expression smoothed out and he understood what his sister was doing. Jazz wanted to talk to her brother in private, about whatever was going on with him, and she was happy that he seemed to pick up on it. Danny slumped in his seat and crossed his arms,

"Aw come on Jazz! I told you! You packed too much junk." He sighed and shoved up from his seat and Jazz repressed the smile that was threatening to make an appearance on her face. Instead, she rolled her eyes right back, putting a tad bit of bossy older sister tone into her voice.

"It's not Junk Danny." She scoffed and the two headed towards the door, bickering the entire way. As soon as they were out of the room, the door behind them closed safely, Danny's shoulders slumped and they stopped their pretend argument.

"What is it Jazz?" Danny asked. Jazz spotted their bags on the floor by the door and gestured for Danny to follow her over to them.

"I saw what happened at dinner." Jazz explained, her feet made soft clicking noises on the grimy tile at her feet.

"Nothing happened," Danny grumbled, though he eyes were glued to the ground. Jazz snorted as they reached their bags. "

"Nothing. Right." She grabbed the small cosmetic bag with her overnight things in it and slung it over her shoulder.

"Your ghost sense." She hesitated as she thought back to what she had seen. It looked like his ghost sense...but... it had been so clearly different. Danny deflated a bit more at the mention.

"Oh. That." Danny ran a hand through his messy hair, little droplets of water fell out and pattered to the ground. The air around them was heavy with moister, preventing anything from drying quickly. Jazz's hand tightened on her still damp bag strap.

"That was. Well, it felt like my ghost sense but more..." Danny looked up at the ceiling and then back down at the bags as he searched for the words. Jazz waited patiently. Danny had never described his powers to her in much detail. It just wasn't something they talked about. Now, though, Jazz felt curiosity burning in her.

"Well see..." Danny started, and then shook his head and reached down for one of his own bags. His school backpack, which had been stuffed with various overnight things. Jazz continued to wait.

"Ahh. He looked up at Jazz's face, his eyes wide and face frustrated. "I don't know how to explain it. It was my ghost sense but it felt different." He shrugged a shoulder and Jazz repressed an eye role.

"Eloquent Danny." She scoffed and the two of them turned and headed back towards the stairs.

"What does your ghost sense usually feel like?" She asked. Danny fell into step next to her as he thought.

"Well, it's like a hiccup. Like a really cold hiccup stuck in my chest, and then it kind..." He poked himself in the chest and drug his finger up his sternum and stopped at his throat.

"Pops in my throat and then really really cold air comes out. Like a super cold burp." Danny wrinkled his nose as he thought it over. "And the cold feels funny too. It's like, it's cold. But not a normal cold. Like it kind of feels...ghostly." Danny tilted his head and gave his sister an exasperated look.

"I can't really explain it well." He finished. Jazz smiled and laughed quietly.

"That's good. We can work with that." the two started up the stairs.

"And what did this other ghost sense feel like?" She asked Danny quieted considerably as he lost himself in thought.

"It was really strong." Danny started. He stared ahead, his voice quiet. "It was like the bubble in my chest was really hard and really cold. Like, when you burn yourself. And my whole body got cold and everything started to get really quiet, it felt like something was covering me up with a blanket." Danny rubbed his hands over his cold arms and Jazz frowned.

"Was it scary?" She asked.

"Sometimes when I'm fighting a ghost I can feel when they are about to attack me. And it's not like a supernatural sense or anything." Danny said, seemingly changing the subject.

"It's just a gut reaction. Like, I've been fighting for a while now and I just know when to get ready. And that's what it felt like downstairs. Like I had to get ready because something terrible was about to happen." Danny nodded to himself and looked up at his sister, his eyes were wide, hers matching his expression. She didn't know what to say, so instead she remained quiet, thinking over his words. The two siblings walked down the hallway in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. Jazz looked up occasionally and glanced at all the doors surrounding them.

"Uhh..." her eyes scanned the hallways. The many many doors. Danny stopped and glanced at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Which room are we supposed to take?" She asked, setting her bag down on the floor. Danny frowned at her and turned and reached for the nearest door.

"Good question." He mumbled pulling open the first door. The inside of the room was dark, and a frigid icy air blew out and brushed past Jazz, making her shiver. There was only one bed and it was made perfectly, but a layer of dust and mold dotted the blankets. The window on the far side of the room was wide open, rain water was blowing in and being absorbed by the watery carpet below.

"I sincerely hope this isn't our room." Jazz wrinkled her nose at the sight, no way was she staying in there. A heavy weight on her shoulder suddenly and a deep voice grumbling, "Fenton Children", had Jazz screaming and whirling around, tripping over the bag at her feet and tumbling backward into her brother. She felt Danny's hands on her arms, pulling her towards him and steadying her so that she didn't crash to the floor, and then suddenly Danny was in front of her.

"Who are you?" his knees were bent slightly, and there was a tense set in his shoulders. Though he appeared to be acting as casual as possible. Jazz brought her hand up to her heart, she had fallen so suddenly, caught so off guard and yet Danny. Her little brother, had reacted so quickly before she could even think, he was in a battle ready position, he was protecting her, and he was questioning the motives of the newcomer. Jazz knew that Danny fought ghosts every day. She had seen him fight plenty of times, sometimes, though, when he wasn't in his ghost form, she forgot just how capable he was. The man's voice drew her out of her startled thoughts.

"I. am. The. Butler." He spoke slowly dragging and pausing lengthily between each word.

"Oh." Danny relaxed slightly and craned his head to look into the impossibly tall and lanky man's face. Jazz cleared her throat.

"We-uh- forgot to ask where we would be staying. We got a little lost. Sorry about that." She smiled at him, attempting to be friendly. He slowly turned his beady black eyes away from Danny and focused on Jazz.

"I. Know." He groaned and lifted a weathered grayish green hand. "This. Way." He turned and began to walk, his pace brisk. He didn't look back expecting to be followed. Jazz hastily scooped up her bag, watching as Danny did the same and hurried after the stiff butler. She glanced at Danny out of the corner of her eye and caught him glancing at her. The two quickly returned their gaze forward and Jazz fought down the urge to laugh. Danny coughed next to her and she assumed her brother was having the same dilemma as her. Soon the butler stopped in front of a door, identical to all the rest and gestured grandly to it with a large swoop of his arm.

"Miss Fenton." He turned and gestured at the door right next to it, "Mr. Fenton." He blinked slowly and folded his arms neatly behind his back.

"Is. There. Anything. More?" He wheezed.

"Where are our parent's rooms?" Jazz asked him, her hand settling on the door knob. The butler blinked and without looking away from Jazz, lifted his arm and pointed at the door across the hallway.

"There." He held his hand and waited for an acknowledgment. Jazz smiled thinly.

"Right. Thank you!" She turned quickly and pushed her way inside of her room, half expecting it to be cold and broken like the first room they had attempted to enter. Of course, it wasn't. The room was small, one bed, a bathroom, a counter with a microwave, a mini fridge, and thin billowing curtains that matched the ones she had seen downstairs. Jazz shivered violently and rushed over to the window, it was open for some reason. The redhead slammed the window shut, noticing the water coating the sill and dripping onto the floor.

"I'll have to tell Stella about that." She hummed to herself and walked to the middle of the room taking it all in. The wallpaper design was intricate and fancy. Little golden flowers in neat rows filled the wall. The ceiling and the wooden flooring were both a matching gold painted wood. There was a simple chandler, with golden glass circling its bulbs, casting golden light all around the room. The bed spread was huge. Thick and plush and decorated in white and gold blotches of color, the huge fluffy pillows matched them. Jazz dropped her bag carelessly and flopped down onto the bed, smiling to herself as she sunk into the mattress, being swallowed up by all of the blankets. She felt like she was in a little gold cocoon. She let out a content sigh, a sigh which stuck in her throat when she heard a tentative knock on the wall above her bed. Struggling to push herself up on the squishy mattress, Jazz crawled towards the wall, reached out and mimicked the knocking. The second she finished, Danny's white-haired head popped through the wall. Jazz flopped down onto her bed.

"Hows your room?" She asked. Danny floated all the way through the wall and Jazz rolled over on her bed and watched him.

"Ugh, not as bright as this. Why is everything so gold?" He waved his hands around him as if trying to wipe away the golden colors. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Dunno. What's your room looks like?" She asked.

"It's pretty much like this, but it's all blue and a lot darker. And it the bed is bigger than this one. And it's got posts on it and curtains which are also blue?" Danny shrugged and flipped onto his back as well, floating lazily.

"A four poster bed?" Jazz asked. Danny scoffed.

"Sure. I dunno." He glanced down at the window,

"You're floor is wet." He pointed out. Jazz struggled to sit up, the bed sucking her down into its mattress, the blankets bunching up around her arms.

"I know. The window was open." She explained.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean why? It just was." Jazz stared at him as she thought his question over. Why had the window been open? Jazz glanced at the offending glass, the area around it was still dripping with water. If it had been raining, why would someone of opened the window? Jazz was about to broach this subject with her brother when he suddenly went ridged and sat upright in the air, his face serious. Jazz stared at his face intently. She hadn't seen his ghost sense go off. But maybe she had missed it?

"What is it?" She asked after a brief pause. Danny's eyebrows drew downwards and he lifted a finger as if asking for a moment. Jazz waited patiently. The icy fingers of concern squeezing her heart.

"Do you hear that?" Danny finally breathed, his voice was quiet as if he was still listening for something. Jazz looked around the room and listened for anything out of the ordinary. She closed her eyes. She could hear, rain against the window. Wind rustling leaves from outside, and then so quiet she couldn't even tell what it was, something consistent, unnatural and so quiet it was like someone whispering in the other room.

"What-What is that?" Jazz didn't know if the noise she was hearing was what Danny was referring to, but that's all she could hear.

"I heard the same thing when we first walked in here," Danny mumbled, his voice was low as he continued to listen to the strange whispering.

"You did?" Jazz clasped her hands nervously in her lap. "You didn't say anything." She pointed out. Danny looked away from the spot on the ceiling he was staring at and gave her an irritated glare.

"When was I supposed to say something?" He grouched. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Your ghost side is a secret from our parents, Danny. All the other ghosts in the world are not. If you hear or see something ghost related, you should tell mom and dad." Jazz informed him. Her tone reprimanding. Danny groaned loudly.

"You're such a know it all."

"I am not!"

"What if it had been something only I could hear because of my ghost powers?" Danny looked down at her, a small smile on his face. Jazz pursed her lips and frowned up at him.

"What if it's not, though." She waved a hand dismissively at him. She looked up quickly when she heard Danny laugh.

"Know it all." He repeated. Jazz glared.

"Brat." She hissed flopping back down onto her bed. She listened carefully. The whispering was gone. Danny seemed to notice as well.

"I'm going to go look around the hotel, see if there's-" A loud bang nearly startled Danny right out of the air. Jazz jumped and her head whipped around towards her door.

"Jazzy!" Her father's booming voice called from the other side of the door. Jazz didn't even have a second to respond before her father barged into her room, Maddie at his side.

"Now jack! We need to wait for permission before entering remember." Maddie reprimanded placing a hand on Jacks' forearm. Jack pouted at her.

"But Mads..." he turned away from his wife and spotted Jazz sitting on the bed looking rumpled.

"Mom! Dad!" Jazz yelped and glanced up at Danny, who was completely gone. Jazz breathed a sigh of relief and then turned an irate glare to her parents.

"Dad!" She snapped crawling off her squishy bed.

"Jazz! We're going to have a seance downstairs. Did you want to come watch?" Jack asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Jazz's glare intensified.

"Moom!" She cried, stomping over towards the door. Maddie gave her daughter a placating smile,

"Sorry sweetie. You know how excited your dad can get." She tugged on his arm, pulling him out of the room, closing the door as she did so. Jazz could hear her father whine,

"What I do Mads?" He asked.

"Jazz is a teenager now hun. She needs her privacy. You can't just barge into her room..." Jazz listened as her parent's voices drifted, heading back down the hallway they had come. Danny reappeared behind her.

"That was close." he drifted closer to the ceiling, turning intangible as he went.

"I'm gonna go look around now." He informed his sister.

"good luck." She mumbled watching him disappear

* * *

I still feel pretty rusty with my writing. Thats to be expected though, I joined up on fanfiction when i was like 12? Took me a while to start writing. wrote one thing and now here i am! 16 and trying to get back into it! ahh writing is hard! I use that site grammarly, and i use all the basic spell check things! So I hope i caught all of the mistakes! thank you for reading! I'll hopefully have a new chapter posted soon.

like I said before! feel free to shoot me a message! I love talking with you all about anything really!


End file.
